Sauvez-moi
by StarryMo
Summary: Hanna Finn, dix-sept ans... Lisez son histoire peu commune.
1. Prologue

Qu'est-ce que la normalité ? Une idée fixe ? Un concept qui nous est propre ? Quelque chose de normale pour moi ne le sera peut-être pas pour vous ou pour le reste de l'humanité. Alors pourquoi, simplement parce qu'une personne ne rentre pas dans la catégorie normalité pour une poignée d'humain, cet personne devrait ne pas exister, devrait se faire brutaliser ou je ne sais quoi d'autre encore plus infâme ?

Parce que j'ai perdu mes parents étant enfant, parce que je vis chez ma grand-mère dans un coin paumé de la Push en pleine forêt, parce que je m'habille tout en noir malgré ma peau blanche et mes cheveux blonds, parce que rien ne m'intéresse hormis mes livres, parce que pour la plupart des ados, je ne m'intéresse pas aux garçons... Parce que je ne suis pas dans leurs normes, ils pensent pouvoir faire de moi une personne inférieure à eux, en m'insultant, en me frappant ou encore en m'intimidant ?

Non.

Ils n'ont aucun droit de me faire subir tout ça. Pourtant, chaque jour c'est avec la boule au ventre que je me rends au lycée, c'est avec cette boule quotidienne que je longe les couloirs espérant passer inaperçue. Toute la ville sais que je suis le souffre douleur de la réserve et pourtant personne n'a jamais rien fait pour m'aider. Personne. Moi la première. Pour préserver ma grand-mère qui, elle, croit que tout se passe bien et que je suis maladroite au point de revenir souvent avec des bleus à la maison. Pour la préserver, je me tait et encaisse sans rien dire, sans me pleindre.

Alors pour vous, est-ce ça la normalité ? Est-ce que parce que je ne rentre pas dans le moule de tous ces ados, je dois me faire intimider chaque jour ? Trouvez-vous ça normal ? Qu'est-ce que la normalité ?

* * *

Un grand merci à Veronicka qui m'a envoyé un message privé et qui m'a corrigée mes fautes !

J'espère que ce prologue vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une Review ça fait toujours plaisir :)

N'hésitez pas non plus à me dire si certaines choses ne vont pas !  
Bisous


	2. Chapter 1

Le matin commençait à peine à émerger, pourtant moi, Hanna Finn, j'étais déjà debout depuis deux bonnes heures. Comme chaque matin, j'avais ouvert les yeux bien avant que mon réveil ne se mette en marche, regardant par ma fenêtre jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève.

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, mon cerveau rempli de souvenirs que j'aurais préféré effacer de ma mémoire à jamais. Encore hier, d'autres images s'étaient rajoutées au tableau. Je les voyais rire, moi sur le sol, essayant de me relever avant de recevoir plusieurs coups dans le ventre, toujours sous leurs moqueries. Un petit groupe s'était formé autour de moi et de mes assaillants. Toujours les mêmes...

Depuis mes onze ans, j'habitais à la Push avec ma grand-mère, depuis l'accident de voiture de mes parents. C'est à cet âge là que tout a commencé. Juste parce que je voulais rester seule et ne parler à personne, enfermée dans mon chagrin, ils se sont dits que je les prenais de haut et ils ont commencé à m'insulter au détour de chaque couloir, puis ce fut des croche-pieds à l'entrée de la cafétéria, dans les couloirs mais voyant que je ne réagissais pas, ils ont décidé de me frapper.

La première fois que c'est arrivé, je sortais de mon cours de français, alors que j'attendais le bus pour me rapprocher le plus possible de ma nouvelle habitation, une bande s'est mise à m'entourer. Mes agresseurs m'ont traînée de force derrière l'école, à la bordure de la forêt, là où personne ne viendrait les déranger. Ils m'ont jetée sur le sol, en rigolant alors que je leur disais de me lâcher tout en me débattant. Ils m'ont insultée, certains me crachaient dessus, d'autres me donnaient des coups de pied. C'est seulement au bout de dix minutes, alors que j'étais toujours au sol recroquevillée sur moi-même, la lèvre inférieure fendue, des bleus se formaient déjà sur mon ventre à cause de la violence des coups, qu'ils virent que je commençais à cracher du sang qu'ils ont arrêté toujours en riant. Ils m'ont laissée là, blessée, sur la terre humide à cause de la pluie qui avait commencé à tomber.

Je me souviens m'être évanouie une fois qu'ils furent partis. Quand je me suis réveillée, il commençait à faire nuit. J'ai pris sur moi, et j'ai réussi à me lever malgré la douleur qui secouait tout mon corps. J'ai marché, du mieux que j'ai pu, en traversant la forêt, chemin le plus rapide pour rentrer chez ma grand-mère.

Quand je fus arrivée, je savais que ma grand-mère ne serait pas là, j'allai directement dans la salle de bain et me fis couler un bain chaud. Tandis que je me regardais dans le miroir, les yeux rouges, les larmes séchées le long de mes joues ainsi que mon sang, c'est comme si je voyais quelqu'un qui me ressemblait mais ce n'était pas moi, ça ne pouvait pas... être moi...

Je me tenais, à deux mains, sur le rebord du lavabo. Je tremblais de peur, de haine... Quand je plongeai mon corps meurtri dans cette eau chaude, j'eus du mal à ne pas crier de douleur. Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules le long de mes joues endoloris. Je voulais que cela s'arrête. Je voulais que mes parents soient toujours là, que je ne sois jamais venue ici.

Ce soir là, ce fut la première fois où j'ai pensé à en finir avec ma vie, ce fut la première fois où j'ai menti à ma grand-mère sur la provenance de mes coupures et de mes bleus, ce fut la première fois que je ne dormis que très peu et que je vis le soleil se lever, ce fut la première fois que cette boule au ventre s'installa pour ne jamais partir.

Mais ce soir-là, ce ne fut pas la dernière fois où je soignai, seule, mes blessures...

* * *

Je tiens à dire un grand merci à ma correctrice Veronicka :)

En espérant que cela vous plaise !

Bisous


	3. Chapter 2

Dans trois mois, j'allais avoir dix-huit ans. Et malgré le fait que je ne voulais pas laisser ma grand-mère seule dans cette ville, j'avais décidé pour mon propre bien de partir de la Push, de partir loin de cette réserve, loin de ces personnes. J'avais été admise dans une école spécialisée en médecine, enfin seulement si je réussissais à avoir mon baccalauréat.

Pourquoi j'avais choisi cette voix plutôt qu'une autre ? Parce que je voulais pouvoir sauver les personnes comme moi, je voulais faire quelque chose pour eux, parce que personne ne faisait rien pour moi. Je voulais prouver aux autres que malgré tout ce qu'ils m'avaient fait subir, cela ne m'atteignait pas, et que je pouvais avancer dans la vie.

Alors j'espérais juste que ces trois mois passe vite, très vite.

Je m'étais habillée de noir ce matin là, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Pas que j'aimais particulièrement cette non couleur, mais je voulais passer inaperçue, ce qui malheureusement ne marchait pas beaucoup...

Je cachais mes cheveux blonds en les attachant en queue de cheval et sous une capuche. Je haïssais cette couleur, cela me rappelait trop l'époque où j'étais heureuse. Seulement ma grand-mère m'avait interdit de les teindre en noir.

Une fois prête, je m'étendis sur mon lit, en fermant les yeux. Pensant à la vie que j'aurais eue si mes parents... Avaient été près de moi. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, j'entendis trois petit coups à ma porte je me redressai, assise sur le lit tandis que ma grand-mère souriante rentrait.

- **J'étais venue voir si tu étais bien réveillée,** me sourit-elle chaleureusement.  
- **Je suis toujours réveillée grand-mère,** souriais-je à mon tour d'un sourire forcé que ma grand-mère ne remarquait jamais.  
-** Ce soir, est-ce que tu pourrais rentrer plus tôt ?** me demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur mon lit à mes cotés.  
-** Je peux essayer... Pourquoi ? **  
-** Eh bien, ma chérie tu as le bal de promo ce soir, pour décompresser avant les examens,** souriait-elle.  
-** Euh... Je...**  
- **Fait un effort Hanna, pour moi... Je suis sur que cela te fera du bien. **  
- **D'accord,** soupirai-je.** J'essayerai de rentrer tôt. **  
- **Merci,** dit-elle en m'embrassant le front et se levant de mon lit.** C'est l'heure d'aller à l'école ma chérie, je t'achèterai une belle robe pour ce soir, et des chaussures, et...**  
-** Grand-mère, tu n'es pas obligée.. **

Elle me fit un grand sourire avant de me laisser seule une nouvelle fois. Je ne voulais pas aller à ce bal. A quoi bon. S'ils découvraient que c'était moi, j'étais bonne pour l'humiliation... Quoique... C'était un bal masqué... Alors... Peut-être que... J'en savais rien, de toute façon, j'y étais obligée. J'espérais qu'ils ne me reconnaîtraient pas.

Je me levai doucement de mon lit et une boule de stress se forma au creux de mon ventre. Le lycée était pour moi synonyme de douleur et d'humiliation, pourtant j'étais toujours à l'heure et ne ratais jamais une journée de cour, ce jour ne fit pas exception à la règle...

Après avoir traversé la forêt, seul chemin que je prenais depuis mon arrivé ici, je vis l'arrière du lycée. Tête baissée, je longeai le mur d'enceinte et me faufilai rapidement à l'intérieur.

Ils riaient tous, pas de moi, ils ne me voyait pas. Mais leurs vies me paraissaient si naïves et si merveilleuses à la fois. J'avais l'impression, moi, de ne pas pouvoir être heureuse depuis la mort de mes parents. Pourquoi... ?

Personne ne faisait attention à moi, sauf quand ils voulaient se défouler. Bien sur. Un bon nombre de professeurs savait ce qu'il ce passait au moins trois soirs par semaine derrière le lycée, mais rien, ils ne faisaient rien, jamais ils ne m'ont demandé si j'allais bien, jamais il n'ont proposé de m'aider, ou de m'emmener à l'hôpital.

Pas que je voulais qu'ils s'occupent de moi. Mais juste de savoir que je n'étais pas seule... Juste ça, je crois que j'aurais été heureuse, oui. Sûrement.

* * *

Un très grand merci à ma correctrice, Veronicka :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus !

Bisous


	4. Chapter 3

Le bal de promo, une soirée qui réunissait tous les élèves du lycée pour qu'ils puissent se pavaner avec leur dernière robe à la mode, ou montrer qu'ils étaient en couples... Ou, en fait, j'en savais rien. Jusqu'ici j'avais toujours réussi à éviter ce genre d'événement.

Mais cette année, le comité d'organisation avait décidé d'en faire un masqué, alors quand ma grand-mère, grande commère, en avait entendu parler alors qu'elle se trouvait chez le coiffeur, elle m'avait presque supplié d'y aller. Trouvant l'idée affreusement génial. Elle m'avait dit que c'était l'un des meilleurs moyens pour se faire de merveilleux souvenirs avec ses amis... Amis qui sont, en fait, inexistants dans ma vie.

Mais ce qui me poussa à lui faire plaisir et donc à céder à sa demande, je dirais que c'est l'histoire avec mon grand-père. La manière dont ils s'étaient rencontrés...

C'était aussi au lycée, leur d'un bal masqué pendant leur dernière année. Ma grand-mère avait mis une belle robe blanche argentée, qui lui arrivait aux chevilles. Son masque avait été confectionné, par ses amies et elle.

A cette époque, elles étaient trois amies inséparables. Sue O'Maley actuellement Clearwater, Sarah Stewart devenue Black et ma grand-mère, Elie Clark épouse Finn. J'ai dit à l'époque car maintenant Sue et ma grand-mère ne se parlaient plus... Plus depuis la mort de Sarah et de mon grand-père.

C'est à ce bal que ma grand-mère tomba amoureuse de mon grand-père, le coup de foudre... Même s'ils se connaissaient d'avant. Quand ils se sont vus ce soir là, ils ont su.

Voilà pourquoi j'avais cédé, je savais qu'à travers moi elle allait revivre son coup de foudre avec grand-père.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais pu rentrer plus tôt que d'habitude, ils avaient dû être trop occupés avec le bal de ce soir, personne n'avait fait attention à moi. Alors pour une fois, je retournais chez moi sans nouveaux hématomes.

Quand j'arrivai à la maison, ma grand-mère n'était pas là. J'en profitai donc pour aller me prendre un bain relaxant, histoire de cette journée soit bien du début, jusqu'à la fin. Enfin avec la soirée ça serait plus difficile, mais je pouvais toujours espérer qu'ils ne me reconnaissent pas.

Alors que je sortais de mon bain, j'eus juste le temps d'attraper mon peignoir et de l'enfiler avant que la tornade qu'était ma grand mère n'entre sans frapper. Elle m'attira, souriante, sans un mot dans ma chambre.

Accrochée sur un cintre se tenait une magnifique robe bustier blanche avec de fines perles d'argent brodées en bandeau en dessous de la poitrine, elle descendait jusqu'au sol. Elle était vraiment parfaite. Posés délicatement au sol, près de la robe se trouvaient de magnifiques escarpins blancs avec des petites perles argentés sur tout le talon.

Je me retournai vers ma grand-mère, en souriant.

-** Elle est magnifique grand-mère, vraiment magnifique...** Murmurai-je en la prenant dans mes bras.  
- **Tu le mérites ma puce, tu le mérites,** me dit-elle en me tapotant délicatement le dos.

Non grand-mère. Je ne le mérite pas. Je te mens depuis des années. Alors non je le mérite pas. J'aurais dû lui dire ça, mais je ne pus que me détacher d'elle en lui souriant, avant que je n'aperçoive quelqu'un sur le pas de la porte.

Une jeune indienne ce tenait là, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle était magnifique, mais trois balafres lui barraient l'une de ses joues. Pourtant ça n'enlevait rien à sa beauté.

-** Ah, Émily approche,** dit soudainement ma grand-mère quand elle vit que j'étais restée immobile fixant un point derrière elle.** Hanna, je te présente Émily Young, bientôt Uley, n'est-pas ma chérie ?** Dit-elle à l'intention de cette dernière.  
- **Oui,** rougit-elle.  
-** Je l'ai invitée à dîner pour la remercier de t'emmener au bal.**  
- **Euh...** dis-je bêtement.  
- **Je ne peux plus trop rouler de nuit, ma puce, avec mes yeux qui fatiguent, alors j'ai demandé à Emily et elle a accepté.**  
- **Euh... Merci ?** Dis-je plus comme une question que comme une affirmation.

Elle me sourit simplement avant que ma grand-mère ne me dise de me préparer et qu'elle n'emmène Emily dans la cuisine.

Je soupirai. J'aurais du me douter qu'elle demanderait à quelqu'un de m'emmener. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas demander à Sam Uley... Oui, heureusement...


	5. Chapter 4

Sam Uley. Je me souvenais de notre première rencontre. Ou, plutôt de la première fois où il m'avait trouvée. Je rentrais lentement chez moi, après m'être fait frapper une nouvelle fois. J'avais mal partout, ils s'étaient plutôt énervés vu qu'ils avaient tous choppé une heure de colle à cause de leur contrôle loupé

Il était arrivé devant moi sans prévenir, vêtu seulement d'un short en jeans coupé au niveau des genoux, alors qu'il faisait un froid de canard.

Je me souvenais que la première chose que j'avais faite en le voyant, c'était de reculer. J'avais entendu des rumeurs comme quoi c'était un dealer de drogue. Mon cœur avait soudainement accéléré. J'avais peur qu'il me frappe, et je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir en supporter plus pour la journée.

A mon grand étonnement, il m'avait juste mise sur son dos et emmenée chez ma grand-mère sans poser de question. Il était brûlant, ce qui fit du bien à mes blessures. Il ne m'avait pas parlé, il m'avait juste tendu la main, ce que j'avais attendu depuis longtemps. Bien trop longtemps.

C'est pourquoi, quand je le croisais, je lui faisais toujours un signe de tête auquel il répondait par un mince sourire.

Hanna c'est pas le moment de penser à ça, prépare toi plutôt.

Je retournai dans la salle de bain et finis de sécher mon corps et mes cheveux. Pour une fois je laissai mes cheveux blonds retombés en une cascade bouclée sur mes épaules et le long de mon dos. Je me maquillai légèrement, pas comme à mon habitude. Je ne portai pas mon habituelle ombre à paupière noire mais un léger argenté orné d'une fine ligne d'eye-liner, ni mon rouge à lèvre noir mais un léger rose pale.

Une fois le maquillage fini, j'enfilai la robe blanche et les chaussures, et me mis devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi... Présentable. Sûrement devais-je remercier la robe.

Quand je descendis en bas, dans le salon où ce trouvaient ma grand-mère et Émily, elles restèrent un moment à me regarder sans rien dire.

D'un coup ma grand-mère se leva et partit en direction de sa chambre, sans un mot. Je restai là à la regarder sortir sans rien dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

- **Tu es magnifique,** me sourit Émily en se levant et se mettant devant moi, elle me tendit quelque chose.** Tiens c'est un petit cadeau de ma part !**  
- **Euh... Merci, i-il ne fallait pas,** bégayai-je. J'ouvris la petite boite et y découvris un bracelet argenté.** Il...Il est magnifique, merci.** Souris-je vraiment en retour.

Alors qu'elle me prenait dans ses bas, je vis ma grand-mère revenir, avec une petite boite. Elle en sortit son masque, de son bal à elle. Magnifique comme je l'avais vu sur les photos. C'est seulement quand elle me le tendit que je compris pourquoi elle l'avait dans les mains.

- **Non, grand-mère c'est le tien, je ne peux pas l'accepter,** dis-je en refusant ce masque qui me faisait pourtant envie.  
-** Hanna depuis ma rencontre avec ton grand-père, il n'est jamais sorti de sa boite. Je pense qu'il mérite d'être porté ce soir, et par toi ma chérie. Et puis, tu te feras des souvenirs avec lui aussi merveilleux que les miens, j'en suis sure,** me sourit-elle. **Alors ne le refuse pas, prends le et va au bal !**

Je lui souris. La pris délicatement dans mes bras, elle me serra fort contre elle avant de se dégager de mon étreinte et de me pousser vers Emily qui mettait son manteau pour me conduire à la fête.

Une fois installée dans la voiture la peur grandit en moi. Et si, même le soir du bal, je n'avais pas le droit d'être heureuse ? Et s'ils me frappaient aussi ce soir ? Je voulais à présent faire demi tour, rien que d'imaginer me faire frapper, salir la robe et... le masque ! Non, je voulais faire demi-tour et maintenant !

Je regardai Emily qui conduisait. Elle me prit la main d'un coup.

- **Hanna, tous ce passera bien. J'en suis sure,** me dit-elle sans lâcher la route des yeux.** Tiens, c'est mon numéro de téléphone, appelle moi quand tu veux rentrer ou s'il se passe quelque chose,** me sourit-elle en s'arrêtant sur le parking du lycée d'où on pouvait entendre la musique résonner.

J'inspirai profondément, je mis mon masque et descendis de la voiture. Alors que j'arrivais devant la porte, je vis la voiture d'Emily s'éloigner. Si je voulais, je pouvais ne pas entrer, je pouvais repartir directement et me balader dans la forêt avant d'appeler Emily pour quelle vienne me chercher.

Mais je pris simplement une profonde inspiration, avant d'entrer dans la salle décorée spécialement pour l'occasion.


End file.
